one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Fisher vs Ghost
Sam Fisher vs Ghost is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-second OMM. Description Splinter Cell vs Call of Duty! Badass soldiers go to war one last time. But which one fulfils the mission? Intro'' '' ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Makarov's Safehouse (Modern Warfare 2) "I'm displacing, you're going to be without sniper support for thirty seconds." Archer and Toad confirmed as they began to shift their positions. As this was going on, more and more of Makarov's mercenaries were engaging the house in a desperate breach. "Roach, target at your seven o clock!" Ghost warned, but it was too late. The new soldier punted Roach to the floor, and then knocked out the 141 operative. "ROACH!" Ghost cried, as he opened fire. But this guy was something else. He rushed Ghost, tackling him into the kitchen. Scarecrow and Ozone helped Roach to his feet, as the DSM transfer became completed. "Scarecrow, Ozone, take Roach and get that intel to the extraction point. I'm gonna hunt this bastard." Ghost ordered, as he reloaded the ACR. Ozone gunned down several more of Makarov's soldiers, as Ghost rushed into the downstairs area. Sam smirked, raising his rifle. "Persistent." Enter the heat of battle! Fight! "Shit!" Ghost cried, taking cover behind the wall. Sam's shots tore down the structure of the wall, and Ghost knew it couldn't last too long. He parted with a flashbang, which stunned Fisher and sent him reeling. Ghost followed in, returning assault rifle fire. Fisher staggered into the armoury, and noticed a collection of claymores and C4 explosives. "Perfect." he mused, as he rigged a crate of them. Ghost stacked up at the door, and then breached. Only to see a wave of primed explosives. "Cheeky basta-" BOOM! Ghost was launched against the back door, and Sam walked back through, barely scratched by the blast. "So much for 141's reputation." he scoffed, stepping over Ghost, who got back up in a rage. He smashed his rifle across Sam's face, stunning him and allowing the TF 141 member to hip toss Sam. As Ghost went to execute him, Sam kicked Ghost in the face and then got back to his feet. The pair raised their rifles, only to be confronted by two interfering mercenaries. Ghost and Sam made quick work of them, gunning one down each before coming face to face again. Only this time, Ghost lead with a headbutt. Sam staggered outside, and drew a pistol, clipping Ghost. The Brit slumped aside and dragged himself to cover, but Sam was tracing the steps of the 141 member. Ghost pulled a pistol of his own, firing when Sam rushed him. Pistols clashed, bullets meeting in the air, until Sam employed his superior hand to hand. With a kick to the chest, Ghost was prone on his back. Ghost kicked out the knee of Sam, but as he went to capitalise, Sam brought up his knife. There was a squelch, as a bloodied patch appeared on Ghost's neck. KO! Ghost slumped to a side, and Sam kicked the body off him. He then turned towards the landing zone as Shepherd's unit arrived. "Grim, their extraction is already here. I'm going to need to do this sharpish." "Copy. Go finish the mission, Sam." Conclusion This melee's winner is: Sam Fisher! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Gun Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Soldier vs soldier themed One Minute Melees